Night of Pleasure
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: Pan confesses her love to Trunks, but how does he take it? Warning: LEMON!


**Lexie here again, this my first lemon so be gentle, I'm giving it a try.**

**Warning: Contains strong language and sexual material, do not read if you have a problem with this.(which I doubt you will since you clicked this**

**story in the first place :P)**

Trunks was sitting in his room when he heard a knock on his balcony door. He got up and walked over to it, and saw his longtime friend Pan standing there. She

looked up at him with big brown eyes and he opened the door and let her in.

"Hey Trunks." She said, her eyes on the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong? Tell me what's bothering you." Trunks replied, knowing something was troubling her.

"Nothing," She answered, still looking at the ground. Trunks stepped closer to her, and put two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. She looked into his blue eyes before pulling him into a deep kiss. Trunks was surprised at first, but started kissing her back. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. They broke apart a few minutes later for air. They looked into each others eyes a bit before Pan spoke.

"I love you Trunks, I always have." Pan said blushing. Trunks smiled down at her and put his hands on the back of her thighs lifting her up so she was slightly above him.

"I love you too, Pan. Have since we were eight." He replied, kissing her passionately. She closed her eyes and kissed back. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and

they started fighting for dominance in the kiss. Pan pinned his tongue down and smiled. Trunks took that moment to pin her tongue down with his, smirking. She growled softly and pushed closer to him. Trunks moved over to his bed and laid her down. She took her arms from around his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt, keeping her eyes locked on his. She slid it off his shoulders and flipped him onto his back. She started kissing down his neck, nipping and sucking the soft flesh, making him moan. She got down to his chest and started nipping his nipples, making sure to go as slow as she could. She wanted to torture him a little. She got down to his pants, but before she could take them off he flipped her onto her back.

"My turn." He said. He kissed her jaw line and neck, making sure to suck hard on her soft spot, earning a moan from her. He kissed down her neck and stopped when he got to the top of her shirt. He slowly slid her shirt over her head, then reached around and unhooked her bra. She blushed when she realized how exposed she was, but moaned when he started sucking

her nipple. He bit down softly on her right nipple while massaging her left with his hand, making her gasp. Once he felt her right breast was perked enough, he switched, closing his mouth on her left, and massaging her right. Once both were evenly hard, he kissed down her stomach, leaving soft butterfly kisses around her navel before dipping his tongue in her belly button. She giggled softly making him chuckle.

"Ticklish are we?" Pan could only nod. He reached her pants and slid them down. Then slowly slid her black lace panties off her body. He moved back up and kissed her lips, while shoving a finger inside her. She moaned into

the kiss, and he slid another finger into her, making her gasp. Trunks moved his lips off hers and whispered in her ear.

"This is going to hurt a bit."

Pan looked at him and nodded." I love you Trunks, and trust you."

Trunks nodded and positioned himself at her entrance. He kissed her before fully sliding into her and kept kissing her the whole time he pushed in. She screamed but it was muffled by the kiss. She dug her nails into the flesh of his back, drawing a little bit of blood. Trunks let her get used to him being inside her before sliding back out, and pushing

back in. Once the pained subsided there was nothing left but pleasure. Pan moaned as he slid in and out of her. She begged him to go faster and harder. Trunks kept going slow but soon started going as fast and as hard as he could, giving her all he had. He could feel himself about to release, both climaxing at the same time. Trunks collapsed on top of

Pan, panting heavily. Once they caught their breath Trunks rolled to the side, taking Pan with him. He pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"How are you feeling, angel?" He asked. Pan smiled and buried her head in his chest.

"Happy, tired, sore, wonderful." She said, her words laced with sleep. Trunks smiled and rested his forehead against hers so their noses were touching. They fell

asleep in each others arms.

**So what did you think? I know it sucked but give me a break this is my first one. Flames are accepted but I would like it if you left positive comments please.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
